


［柚天］“醉意”

by Jiaqi1207



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiaqi1207/pseuds/Jiaqi1207
Summary: 在你唇边落下一个虔诚的吻。
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Kudos: 12





	［柚天］“醉意”

**Author's Note:**

> ●可能被刺激到了，所以写了一辆马上要散架的车
> 
> ●极度ooc，不知道柚喝不喝酒，记忆中好像是不能喝的（？），但是脑子突然冒出这个片段，就写了，所以莫当真，莫上升，和谐你我他!
> 
> ●提前说句辣到眼睛抱歉2333
> 
> ●有一说一我写的很爽！！

——————————开始了(◔◡◔)

羽生结弦喝醉了，金博洋很是惊讶，这件事的确是破天荒头一回，从公寓到把人放在沙发上，羽生结弦没有任何奇怪的举动，很是安静。

金博洋看的出神，看着看着便弯下腰，将手伸了出去，轻轻地，用自己带着薄茧的手摸了一下爱人的脸颊，与自己刚刚被风吹的冰冷的手相比，羽生结弦的脸颊是温热的，还带着一抹绯红。

“这样……像是睡美人，那下一步，是要亲吻吗……”金博洋喃喃自语道。他也如实照做了，将两人的距离缩到呼吸缠绕，闭上眼，虔诚的吻上对方的嘴唇，稍触即离。

“醒了吗？睡美人羽生？”

金博洋只当是自娱自乐，随口问问，没想到羽生结弦真的将眼睛张开了，盯着近在咫尺的金博洋，半晌才冒出一句话：“我就只喝了一杯！我没有醉！”

喝醉的人都喜欢强调自己没醉，金博洋笑了，回答道：“睡美人原来是一杯倒的吗？”

羽生结弦显然对“睡美人”这个称呼产生了疑惑，皱起眉头思索了好一会，说：“睡美人吗？那下一步是亲吻！”金博洋还没来得及回答，就倏地看见羽生结弦瞳孔里逐渐放大的自己，下一秒，他的唇就被封住了，羽生结弦轻而易举的撬开金博洋的唇舌，带着一点酒的清香，在他的口腔里肆意游走，四下一片寂静，静到能听见两人打啵的水渍声。金博洋脸一下就红了，但手还是很老实的围上羽生结弦的脖子，姿势变成了半跪，他半跪在地板上和羽生结弦接吻。

像是虔诚的信徒和他的主。

两人吻得难舍难分，分开的时候，金博洋大口呼吸了一下，嗔怒道：“嘛呢？！你才是睡美人！我吻你好吗？！哎呦你干嘛？！摸哪摸哪……”话还没说完，金博洋就觉得自己的腰凉了一下，羽生结弦的手非常不老实的在他后背摸索，沿着脊线一路向下，一片颤栗。不止背部，金博洋的肩也在受着洗礼，爱人一个又一个吻落在脖颈、肩头，吮吸着，将白嫩的肌肤吻出一片绯红，金博洋觉得今晚自己的老腰要不保，明明自己马上要硬了，嘴上还是没什么好话：“嗯……啊……卧……卧槽，别亲了……别亲了，你当我吮指原味鸡呢？！我他妈现在离硬只差一……”还没说完，金博洋大脑那根紧绷的弦，断了。

羽生结弦真没再亲他，而是伸出舌头轻轻地舔着那几处殷红的肌肤，像是给受伤的小兽舔舐伤口。羽生结弦每舔一下，金博洋的鸡儿就更硬一点，温暖湿润的舌扫过肌肤，像是微弱的电流流过一般，一阵酥麻。金博洋有点跪不住了，不仅腿软，鸡儿还邦邦硬，最后残存的一丝理智，让金博洋告诉羽生结弦：“去……去床上，啊……嘶……在这里怎么搞……”羽生结弦很温柔把他从地上抱起来，金博洋的手紧紧勾着羽生结弦的脖子，腿很自觉的缠上去。

两个人跌跌撞撞的到了床上，闲适宽松的居家服被推到胸以上，大片的肌肤暴露在空气中，在初春的夜晚，金博洋觉得有点冷，羽生结弦低下头亲吻乳头，就只是亲吻，一下一下的把金博洋搞得欲仙欲死，没忍住呻吟出声：“……啊……你，你该干嘛干嘛！！还喝醉，哪像了？！这样谁顶得住？！”

“本来是……但是刚刚博洋你在门口耗太久了，被冷风吹醒了。”羽生结弦抬头看着金博洋的眼眸，轻轻地说着。金博洋能感觉到肚子上热乎乎的，明显羽生结弦也硬了，怎么就人家这么淡定呢？

金博洋总觉得羽生结弦瞒着什么，但此时不想计较这事儿了，他现在就想赶紧爽完赶紧睡觉，随口说了句：“行行行，明天再和你算账。”然后把羽生结弦的头按到胸前，“快点快点！”羽生结弦没有再说什么，低着头，将乳头含住了，用较为尖利的那颗牙齿摩擦着，这一下让金博洋更加飘飘欲仙了，按着头的手将手指穿插在发间，嘴巴很诚实的冒出舒适的声音：“嗯……”腰不自觉的挺起，羽生结弦却摸摸腰，说：

“博洋，要等下哦！还有一个，别急。”

待那一颗乳头像花骨朵一样挺立后，又乐此不疲的转向另一颗乳头，手也从腰一直向下，两面夹击，金博洋觉得自己收获了双倍的快乐。手指对金博洋的身体轻车熟路，一下就找到了小穴所在，羽生结弦想用手指探探风，但金博洋腿不知道为什么夹的忒紧，于是用唇吻上金博洋的耳垂，耳垂软软糯糯的，一下就被咬出红痕。嘴唇离开耳垂的时候，还牵扯出一条银白的细丝，羽生结弦抵着金博洋的耳朵，哑声说：“天天，腿别夹那么紧，松点……不扩张的话，你等下哭可不怪我哦。”

金博洋被着带着情欲，嘶哑的声音搞得更硬了，腿也因为恋人对耳朵的攻击而松开许多，他感觉到小穴流出了温热的液体。羽生结弦将食指轻轻插了进去，感受着小穴的压迫，搅动一圈再出来，流出了更多的液体。金博洋听见了水声，脸止不住更红起来，刚刚被手指插过的小穴一下由充盈变得空虚，他只觉得心里空落落的，急切的想有个东西塞进去，于是不自觉地扭动着腰肢要求更多。羽生结弦没有进去，还是用手指试探着，慢慢做着扩张，他不想金博洋那么疼。手指一进一出，金博洋觉得自己下边就是个没关上的水龙头，他真的要忍不住了，勾了羽生结弦的脖子，声音带着点委屈的说：“羽生，羽生，你，啊……你快点儿……我真的顶不住了……”连尾音都带像带着一把小勾勾，直直的把羽生结弦勾去了。

看着扩张也做的差不多了，羽生结弦尝试性的把自己的东西放出来，在湿润到糜烂的小穴附近来回擦蹭，水更多了，金博洋真的觉得自己现在要不行了，快被快感和空虚掰成两半。慢慢的，他感觉到爱人的龟头进去了，一点一点的，侵占着金博洋最隐秘的地方，直至塞满，来回的抽插，响亮的“啪啪”声在两人耳边响起。羽生结弦太熟悉金博洋了，每一次抽插，都准确无比的撞上金博洋的敏感点，腿缠的更紧了，嘴说不出一句完整的话，夹杂着暧昧的喘息：“我……我操，嗯……嗯……我，我爱你！”

喘息一声一声，将两人送上云端，羽生结弦把头埋在金博洋的颈间，说：“……我也爱你，很爱，很爱……还有，博洋不要说脏话哦……是，是我在操博洋……”说着抽插速度更快了，金博洋只觉得自己一下从云端到了更高的地方，喘息声越来越重，他还是强忍着呻吟声，答道：“你，你怎么这时候还在纠结字眼？！嘶……快，快点，我要忍不住了，羽生……”没有回答，不一会，他感受到了小穴里一股热流，浊白的液体透过缝隙留了出来，羽生结弦完事儿了，将自己的头埋得更低了一点，轻吻爱人，从耳垂到锁骨，底下的手握着金博洋的鸡儿，这样的温柔陷阱，让金博洋一个咬牙，射了。

他低头，看见一片混浊的液体，心里却想着：床单应该被我们搞得很脏了吧……

不知道什么时候起，金博洋早就忘记了早爽完早睡觉这件事，来来回回和羽生结弦搞到了半夜，最后昏昏沉沉睡去了。梦到自己泡在一个大浴缸里，还有人给他搓背，舒服的很。第二天醒来的时候，羽生结弦不知道去哪了，衣服好好的穿在身上，床单也换了，一副什么也没发生的样子，但是身体的酸痛感，告诉他昨晚发生了什么。金博洋脑中无端冒出四个字“拔吊无情”，艰难的起身，两只手在床上胡乱拍着，用：不大不小的声音说道：“羽生结弦你！你拔吊无情！啊啊啊，一大早你就没了！！”

羽生结弦闻声进来的时候吓了一跳，待听清了金博洋在说什么后，嘴角勾起一抹狡黠的笑，双手交叉放在胸前，靠着门，说：“怎么能这样说，天天你昨晚不是也很开心吗？”

“你……你，你还敢说！昨晚不是说醉了？我看你干我的样子不像是醉了啊？清醒的很！”金博洋自知理亏，赶忙提起羽生结弦醉酒的事。

“我没说我醉了啊，只是喝了点酒有点困而已，出来吃早饭了，要我抱你吗？”羽生结弦笑得更加狡黠。

金博洋重重地拍了两下床，气呼呼的说：“哇，你，你太过分了！不要你抱，我自己来！”说完就掀开被子要起身，然而酸痛的感觉遍布全身，于是乎，金博洋第一次下床，失败。金博洋再此傲娇的拒绝了恋人的援手，挣扎着自己下了床，对于后面频频伸上来的手，金博洋都毫不留情的拍掉。

**Author's Note:**

> 再次谢谢谢谢观看！


End file.
